Тажань Чжу
| character = Монах | occupation = Лидер Шадо-Пан | status = Жив | location = Монастырь Шадо-Пан, Вершина Кунь-Лай, встречается вТанлунских степях и на Острове Грома | instance = Монастырь Шадо-Пан | affiliation = Шадо-Пан }} :"We have all suffered from his atrocities. My people, more than any other. Let him stand trial in Pandaria. There, we will mete out justice for all." Taran Zhu is the Lord of the Shado-Pan, a skilled order of pandaren monks and warriors dedicated to protect Pandaria from all threats coming from within or without the continent. He held a great mistrust of any race outside the pandaren and looked at the Alliance-Horde War as a pointless "race war" that did not need to involve his homeland. His hatred would ironically draw the Sha of Hatred to him, eventually being freed by the very adventurers he believed were the corrupt ones. From there he would join the Horde and Alliance in the campaigns against the Sha, the Thunder King, and Garrosh Hellscream. His wary nature serves as foil to the ever-trusting Lorewalker Cho. История Once, young Yalia left her home and family in Zouchin and joined the Shado-Pan. Taran changed her name from Sageflower to Sagewhisper.Shadows of the Horde The Trial of the Red Blossoms After Ten completed his trial, Taran was said to accept him into the Shado-Pan. Mists of Pandaria Taran Zhu is first seen at the beginning of the Jade Forest quest line, where he warns both the Alliance and the Horde against the dangers of the Sha. Shortly after adventurers killed Ga'trul/Doren, Rell Nightwind/Nazgrim were surprised by the sha and Taran Zhu explained more of it as a negative emotion to all, such as doubt and hatred. He reminded them not to bring the war to the shores of Pandaria and left. When adventurers arrived at Paw'don Village/Honeydew Village, Taran had no choice but to watch the Alliance and Horde welcomed with open arms by Sunke Khang/Mayor Honeydew, and leaves it to them to decide what to do. During the Kun-Lai Summit storyline, Taran is seen at the Temple of the White Tiger, warning Xuen not to allow the "wanderers from beyond the mists" to enter the Vale. After Xuen finally decided to allow them to enter, Taran warned him that he was making a terrible mistake and left. The Shado-pan became concerned with the lack of reinforcements to the battlezones they were involved in and eventually uncovered the fact that Taran Zhu had become possessed by the . He was eventually cleansed of the sha influence and led the search for the Sha of Hatred in Townlong Steppes. Zhu eventually succeeded in vanquishing the Sha of Hatred with the help of other Shado-Pan warriors and adventurers but still felt ashamed that he let his emotions get the best of him back in Kun Lai, allowing the Sha to escape. Тени Орды Anticipating an assault by the Zandalari, Zhu gathered all the forces he could spare to defend the Shado-Pan Monastery: a mere twenty-nine monks, with the addition of Taran Zhu himself and his three non-Shado-Pan guests, Vol'jin, Chen Stormstout and Tyrathan Khort. With numerous traps and skilled fighting, the Thirty-three held off the attackers, but not without suffering heavy casualties. Властелин Грома Taran Zhu is seen in the cave just outside of Throne of Thunder along with Taoshi, Yalia Sagewhisper, Lao-Chin the Iron Belly and Hawkmaster Nurong. He gives adventurers a group quest of dealing with the Thunder Kings champions. He also keeps a close watch on Lor'themar Theron and Jaina Proudmoore in the upcoming time when they assault the gates of Throne of Thunder. To stop one of Lei Shen's most powerful mogu minions, Shan Bu, from bringing the gatekeeper Nalak, the Storm Lord back into the world, Taran Zhu and the Shado-Pan have launched a raid on the outer courtyard to stop Shan Bu. After fighting through Shan Bu's mogu and Zandalari army, Taran Zhu taunted Shan Bu into dueling him. Growing weary, Shan Bu grabbed Taran Zhu by the throat and attempted to kill him by strangling him. However, before he could do so, Bu was struck down by an adventurer. After Bu's death, despite being gravely wounded, Zhu intervened to stop Lor'themar and Jaina from attacking each other, demanding that they act now to end the cycle of violence between their factions. The two leaders were eventually convinced by Zhu to lower their weapons and walk away, leaving without bloodshed and returning to their bases. Yalia then took Zhu to safety.Quest:The Fall of Shan Bu Восстание Under Warchief Hellscream's orders, a Horde excavation force laid waste to sacred ground in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, in an attempt to unearth yet more dangerous artifacts of use to Garrosh's cause. In retaliation, Taran Zhu confronted Dezco at the Shrine of Two Moons, and ordered him to leave the vale, threatening to use lethal force should the Horde not comply. Dezco was able to stall Zhu's wrath, informing him that the man responsible for this travesty no longer speaks for the rest of the Horde, and that indeed, many are now rising up against him. Dezco promised to bring Hellscream to justice, asking only time to make it happen. No stranger to dealing with tyrants, Zhu warily allowed Dezco the chance to make things right, giving the Dawnchaser chieftain until the end of the season to make good on his promise. Осада Оргриммара After Garrosh discovers and brings the Heart of Y'shaarj to the surface of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, Taran Zhu confronts Garrosh in attempt to stop him from using the Heart to corrupt the Vale. However, not even Taran Zhu could defeat Garrosh, and was wounded on Garrosh's axe, Gorehowl. Garrosh let him see the Vale become a Sha-infested wasteland. Lorewalker Cho and a group of adventurers come across Taran Zhu, seriously injured, in the chamber of the Sha of Pride beneath the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. He blames the Horde and Alliance alike for the destruction of Pandaria, and leaves the chamber along with Cho while the adventurers fight the Sha of Pride. After Garrosh is defeated, Taran Zhu arrests him for trial in Pandaria. Taran also participates in the Celestial Tournament with his companions - Bolo, Li, Yen. Задания Adventurers first meet him in the Jade Forest during either Quest:The Right Tool For The Job or Quest:The Final Blow!. He is involved in the following quests in Kun-Lai Summit: *Quest:Temple of the White Tiger *Quest:A Celestial Experience ...in the Shado-Pan Monastery: *Quest:Lord of the Shado-Pan ...in Townlong Steppes: *Quest:A Foot in the Door *Quest:First Assault *Quest:Running Rampant *Quest:Perfect Pitch *Quest:Gao-Ran Battlefront *Quest:Behind the Battlefront *Quest:Returning from the Pass *Quest:The Endless Swarm *Quest:Improvised Ammunition *Quest:Cutting the Swarm *Quest:Terror of the Dread Wastes *Quest:Along the Southern Front *Quest:Up In Flames *Quest:The Taking of Dusklight Bridge *Quest:Joining the Hunt (Townlong Steppes) *Quest:In Skilled Hands *Quest:Heroes of the Shado-Pan *Quest:Buried Beneath *Quest:Taoshi and Korvexxis *Quest:Lao-Chin and Serevex *Quest:Nurong and Rothek *Quest:The Sha of Hatred ...and in Isle of Thunder: *Quest:Allies in the Shadows *Quest:Secrets in the Isle of Thunder *Quest:Setting the Trap *Quest:Champions of the Thunder King Цитаты ;Not friendly Greetings *What do you want, stranger? *I've had enough of your kind! *Go back and ruin your own land! ;Not friendly Pissed * *growls* I knew I did not like you! ;Not friendly Farewell *Leave! *I am finished with you! *Pandaria is better off without you! ;Friendly Greeting *The Shado-pan welcome you! *How could the Shado-pan serve? *Hmm, we are out numbered, but not out witted. *We shall never yield! *Discipline: It is the only way. ;Friendly Pissed *Enough! We have work to do. *You are wasting my time! *You are wasting everyone's time! *I am beginning to question our friendship. *You are a veteran of campaigns across four continents. You have fought the specter of death and travel to worlds beyond to cleanse them of demonic corruption, and this is how you spend your time? ;Friendly Farewell *Do not succumb to the darkness. *Remain centered, my friend. *Hold fast against the sha. *Our fellowship is our strength. *Stay focused. Keep your passions in check. Падение Шань Бу * * After Shan Bu's defeat * Finale : : : : : : : Quest:The Fall of Shan Bu Resurrection of the Heart of Y'Shaarj The chest containing the Heart of Y'Shaarj is being transported out of the Big Blossom Excavation. The Kor'kron watch as Garrosh is inspecting its contents. Garrosh Hellscream: Hmm... It thirsts. Bring it to the pools. The battle between Garrosh's armies and the defenders of the Vale rages as the drawbridge is lowered to the Pools of Power platform. Garrosh marches onward with the chest containing the Heart of Y'Shaarj, but is intercepted by Taran Zhu. Taran Zhu: ENOUGH! You have run rampant for far too long, Hellscream. But that stops now! Garrosh Hellscream: Step aside, pandaren. You confront of force beyond reckoning. Taran Zhu: Your father dabbled in powers beyond reckoning. Where is he... now? Angered, Garrosh charges at Taran Zhu, and a fierce fight between the two breaks out. Taran Zhu uses his weapon to grab Gorehowl and toss it to the other side of the bridge then looks back and gets pummeled. As he falls lifelessly into the pools, he closes his eyes and focuses on keeping calm. His feet touch the water and ascends to deliver a punch back at Garrosh. He then lands on a pole on the bridge. Taran Zhu: I have fought besides the tauren, trolls and others. Taran jumps into the air. Taran Zhu: YOU are nothing like them! Garrosh dodges Taran Zhu's attack and grabs Gorehowl and a chain, strangling him. Garrosh Hellscream: They are no longer part of MY HORDE! Garrosh pulls Taran Zhu to himself and impales him on Gorehowl. Taran Zhu: The world... will hear of this... They will... come for you... Garrosh Hellscream: Yes... I'm counting on it. Visions of the armies laying siege to Orgrimmar flash before Garrosh's eyes, as well as his decisive victory over the invaders, impaled carcasses decorating Orgrimmar's gates. Garrosh Hellscream: The armies of the world WILL come for me, and within my fortress they will face all the terrible creatures I have wrought. Garrosh Hellscream: The boundless power I have mastered. And one by one, they will fall at my feet. Garrosh Hellscream: Anyone who would rise against my new Horde will be IMPALED upon the spires of Orgrimmar! Taran Zhu collapses to the ground and stares at him and frowns. Garrosh Hellscream: You pandaren try to bury your hate and your anger. But such power cannot be contained. It. Must. BE UNLEASHED! Garrosh breaks the chains sealing the chest containing the Heart. Taran Zhu sees a fly becoming corrupted and dies. Taran Zhu: A time will come when you will answer for your crimes. Garrosh Hellscream: I answer... to NO ONE! Garrosh pushes the chest into the Pools of Power. The Heart of Y'Shaarj corrupts the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, unleashing the Sha energies and the final Sha prime, which represents Pride. Garrosh Hellscream: All who challenge me will burn in the fires of my hatred. File:GarroshHellscream 5.4 PatchTrailer.png|Garrosh Hellscream gazing at his newfound possession. File:Taran Zhu Uppercut to Garrosh.png|Taran Zhu uppercuts Garrosh. File:Garrosh and Taran Zhu.png|Garrosh glaring at a defeated Taran Zhu. File:Garrosh In The Vale.jpg|Garrosh plants the Heart of Y'shaarj into the pool and corrupts the Vale. Мелочи James Sie is the voice acter of Lord Zhu. Изменения в обновлениях * Видео Timeless Isle 5.4 - Seeking Fate Timeless Isle 5.4 - Hidden Threads Mists of Pandaria Alliance Ending Cinematic Mists of Pandaria Horde Ending Cinematic References Внешние ссылки es:Taran Zhu ru:Тажань Чжу Категория:Пандарен Категория:Шадо-Пан Категория:Вершина Кунь-Лай НИПы Категория:Танлунские степи НИПы Категория:Остров Грома НИПы Категория:Вечноцветущий дол НИПы Категория:Осада Оргриммара НИПы